


Static in my Soul

by DraconaMalp (DraconSinss)



Series: Transcendence AU- OTGW [2]
Category: Gravity Falls: Transcendence AU, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Beast Wirt, Corruption, Gen, Magic Waves, Mental Breakdown, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconaMalp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wirt's memories flooded back to him. What else is there to do on a road trip but think? Mid-flashback he is interrupted and flooded with something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static in my Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Magic pulses can be so annoying....

"I need your love! I need your time! When everything's-" The raido blared before it was changed.

Wirt sighed, looking out the camry's backseat window. It was shadier where he was, like the shadows were natrually drawn to him. They probably were, but when the sun peeked close enough, he could enjoy it in little spurts if he stuck his hand out.

Gregory bounced in time and sang off tone to the new song that was left on. "Ooohh oh ooh oh oh oh woah."

Wirt watched with a relieved smile. Greg was fine with his gift. Seeing feelings in vibrations sounded cool.

School was fine after the day his life changed. No, not the day of the Transcendence... well, kinda. It was weeks after when he was desperate enough to summon a demon just to get rid of his own "gift".

He felt his palms, feeling the little roots (or thorns?) that grew in the center. _He was so stupid_. Wirt felt a lump grow in his throat and eyes prick with tears over what had happened. His life sucked after the Transcendence and he thought he just fix things at a summon. The demon Alcor just screwed him over. 

"Wirt, your horns are showing again~" His step dad- Matthew- pointed out, singing in tone with the music.

Wirt shut his eyes and took a breath, calming himself to the point that they dissapeared. He noticed they were more likely to show up when he was worried or sad or associated with any negative emotion. Which, unfortunately, proved nearly all the time. "Sorry." He murmured, running a hand through his hair.

The stupid horns was the reason why they were headed west anyways. Somewhere where they might get answers.  _Someone_ in Gravity Falls had to know what it was or how to fix it... although Wirt had his theories.

There was a plus to his curse though, he had the choice to see auras when he wanted to. It was better than seeing them all the time and going crazy and screaming- _begging for the colors so stop harassing him. What did they want? What did he do? Why were they so-_

 After the demon left, he thought his life was completely ruined. It wasn't and his friends  (though he seen them as really good aquaintences) still accepted him. Even after he lashed out and almost turned the teacher into a tree during class. That was nice.

Oh yeah. He could do that now, too. Wirt wasn't sure how, he never really searched too hard into the details. He was sure it had something to do with the Beast, the demon Alcor mentioned it. It was fine though, everything was fine, because the point of this trip was to find out exactly what happened to him is, anyways.

Apparently he frightened half the class when he lasbed out. Something about 'his vibes', as one kid put it. He was just glad his friends didn't treat him differently for it.

"So... what are you exactly?" Sara had asked. Wirt frowned when that happened. He didn't know. Eventually he decided "Cursed" was a good enough answer.

He had done a good job hiding it from his parents (I mean, he even got a hat!) ...until recently.

Just last week, actually. Wirt frowned at the cars passing by as he recalled it.

_"Wirt." His mom had addressed hiiiiiii-  Wirt's head filled with noise._

"Aww man, what happened to the radio?" Greg asked, leaning from his seat to look at it.

Matthew- Greg's father- banged on the radio a few times. Playing with it, he grumbled. "Ack. Sorry, kids. Looks like it's busted."

Only static came through. Matt sighed.

Greg crossed his arms. "Ain't that just the way. Huh, Wirt?" He looked to his brother happily. His brother seemed to have frozen. "Wirt?" He waved his hand in front of his brother's face and pouted when there was no reaction.

A shread of hopelessness developed in a liable resource. The entire back seat was shrouded in darkness when the brothers' eyes met. Wirt's mind was in a haze, everything was fuzzy and nothing was clear. It was like the static he heard was invading his vision. Everything but the smallest shread of hopelessness was gone. Everything but that seed he could sow into something beautiful.

"Moooom? Daaad?" Greg dragged out, watching his brother cautiously.

The beast awoke. His eyes widened and he was silent. He felt a pulse move through his branches and he looked at the soul scars on his human flesh. He shook his head once to see if it were real. It was. He wiggled his fingers. His eyes drifted back upwards to a prey that escaped him before.

Silently, he moved closer to the soul. He stared at it's fearful aura carefully. He easily unlocked the weak restraint that held him to get even closer. He tilted his head slowly. "How easily the soul can corrupt... with one single... touch." It said. A small branch prodded Greg's chest and the boy gasped, shaking his head.

The branch dug itself into the boy. No, not his physical form... his soul. It flung around wildly. The beast watched it struggle with curiosity. Slowly his limb wrapped around it.

He felt something touch his side break his concentration. He brushed the evolved worm off, simply restraining the pest with a branch. When it wouldn't stop, he pierced it's flesh and a mortal cry was heard. More cries, a thump and a screech, the beast igmored them all. The small, but extremely powerful soul was examined. He couldn't take it- he was much too weak at the moment for such a powerful meal. He'd be torn apart if he devoured that energy. The soul would have to be helpless or lost. He cusped it in his grasp. Just the thought of corrupting such a sweet soul again excited him and made him hungry.

The beast scoffed and dropped the soul back into the boy before retreating. Wirt strapped his seatbelt back on before looking back out the window. The radio started up again.

The trees were still. The scenery no longer stayed behind as they passed. The car wasn't moving. Wirt squinted and tapped at the window. His fingers thunked on the glass, accidentally in beat with the music. _(What is Blanchin?)_  "Hey guys? Why aren't we moving...?"

Wirt turned back to his family and arched an eyebrow, still tapping glass absently. Greg was shaken, and his mom was blocked by her seat, but her aura was small. She was passed out. Matthew's panicked aura overtook his vision. He blocked out the scared, worried, angry, sad- _EVERYTHING_  and looked. He cringed at what he saw. "Oh- oh. You're bleeding. WOW. OKAY. THAT IS- are you okay? You don't look okay."

Quickly, Wirt undid his seatbelt and reached in the back of the car for the first aid kit. Blood was running down Matthew's shirt and upon further inspection, Wirt found  _a freaking inch wide hole in his hand._  

"ah- AH. Why aren't you moving!?" He shook his step dad's shoulder before working on him with shakey hands. A tissue replaced the missing flesh and gauze wrapped Matthew's hand. The bleeding slowed, but it was still bleeding nonetheless. It was quiet. Too quiet.

Anxious. And worried. Wirt was very both those things.

He turned around to his brother, but the boy didn't turn to look at him. Greg looked out the window, humming to the song about blanchin neither of them heard before. "Greg, what happened?"

The small boy kicked his feet a little, staring at the tufts of his dad's hair that barely made it past the top of the seat. "We're driving to Gravity Falls!"

Wirt was not amused. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, I mean what  _happened._ "

The teen looked outside again and sighed when he noticed they were parked on the side of the highway. It was better than having stopped in the middle, at least. Greg gave him a non committed hum, avoiding looking directly at Wirt. "Can you wake up mum now? The wheel's no place for a nap."

The cursed teen smiled, leaning to the front of the car again. "Mom?" He poked his mother a few times. "I- uh... we're ready to go now."

The woman shook her head lazily. "Mn. No. Need- safe." She mumbled.

"I'm in shock." A voice Wirt was only used to when he was trouble filled the air. A hand turned the radio off. Heads turned towards that voice. "Wirt, wake up your mother. Either that or drive us to the damn hospital you damned-" Matthew gasped, stopping his broken voice from saying anything he'd regret.

Wirt was frozen, Greg wasn't any better. The younger of the two looked out the window and the boys' mom was moved to the back.

 

Wirt stepped on it and prayed they'd see a 'Welcome to Gravity Falls' sign soon.


End file.
